


The Line to Hakone

by Ult_Geek



Series: The Awkward Series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Dating, Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Relationship, Trains, akafuri - Freeform, akafuri day 2020, akashi is jealous of fucking train, cute stuff, i have said the word train more than i want to, it's cute I swear, no beta we die like men, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek
Summary: After consultation with some reliable sources, Akashi has planned his next date with Furihata to be on a train.Probably the biggest mistake of his life since his boyfriend is the biggest train nerd("Ahem, Nori-tetsu." Kouki corrects him.) in about a twenty-kilometer radius.. . .One-shot extra for 'I'm Awkward(but, like, so are you?)'(you don't need to have read it to understand this)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: The Awkward Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703014
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	The Line to Hakone

**Author's Note:**

> it's unedited fluff, plot-less mess of 2k words, have fun my akafuri fuckers.  
> Happy Belated akafuri day ehehehehehe

Seijuurou liked for things to be immaculate, he also liked Kouki’s smile.

Kouki liked for things to be well-planned, and he liked romantic gestures. Not the roses and dinner-dates in luxurious restaurants, no. He liked more personal things. So he consulted with three people whom he knew would supply him with the most useful information to plan the perfect date.

Reo had suggested that an experience would be the best gift.

Momoi added that the little things often went a long way.

Furihata Kouta informed him that Kouki was ‘horny’ for trains. Though extremely misleading with the suggestion, the fact that Kouki loved trainspotting was known to all. He rarely hid it. He often took the maps kept in the train stations, even if it was a five-minute ride, and looked through them. It was adorable. He would have the biggest smile on his face, excitement barely contained.

Though Kouta had a penchant to tease him and had made jokes to which only he laughed, Seijuurou sat through the two-hour long phone call to note down which lines Kouki has already taken, the stations he has been to, and the trains that he has been on. The one he had yet to take was the Super Hakone by Odakyu Railways, which worked really well for him. It was famously known as the _Romansuka_ and the service they would be taking would land them in Hakone.

It was great. Two-days alone with each other. Their dates were always close to their respective neighbourhoods. Seijuurou could afford more, and he yearned for more time with him, but Kouki’s insistence on keeping things simple tied his hands.

But recently, Kouki was giving him more leeway on the spending, so he took full advantage of it.

With permission from his father and Kouki’s family, he began the plans.

They would admire the view, enjoying each other’s presence and maybe, just maybe, go a little farther than they usually would once free from the confines erected by the people they knew and places that had grown familiar. Kyoto was more liberating, since everyone knew of their relationship, but Tokyo was difficult. Most of Kouki’s team did not know that they were dating, and he liked to keep it that way, since he had not yet come out to his team. They approved of Taiga and Tetsuya, since everyone saw it coming.

Now, they would be eighty-kilometres away from any interruptions.

Unfortunately, there was one obstacle he could probably, never, ever defeat.

“Oh my god this is legendary! I’m sitting in the line that made history! Seijuurou you have no idea how important this is. This is where Tokyo’s lifeline found inspiration. The set that gave birth to the _shinkansen_. Technically it’s not this car, but the 3000 Series SE was what inspired the designs but…”

Kouki prattled on and on about the grand history of the particular car they were in and Seijuurou listened. He knew that this was the most luxurious series. He had booked the area with the observation deck. It was completely empty, with just the two of them in place. Possibly a little excessive, but he doubted Kouki would so freely wander around if there were other people.

Kouki loved romantic gestures but he loved trains more. Combine the two and Seijuurou did not stand a chance. His plans were better than him. He would be proud any other day, but now he just wanted to slap himself.

What was supposed to be a romantic getaway, where they sat side-by-side and admired the lush green and mountains, holding hands, was now just Kouki giving him a long, excruciatingly detailed lecture on the contributions of the Odakyu Electric Railways. He found it cute, because Kouki barely sat in the seat and ran around the car, taking pictures with his camera, appreciating the designs.

“Oh I forgot something!” exclaimed Kouki, finally sitting beside him after about. He swung his legs and gazed at Seijuurou, a delighted smile on his face. After thirty minutes on the train, he finally put the camera down.

“Seijuurou…” his eyes softened, and warm hands took hold of his. His heart beat quickened and heat flooded his cheeks. He knew this look. Things would turn into cotton candy and pastel pinks. They inched closer, and he let his eyes slowly close. “…Can you take a picture of me on this seat?” asked Kouki, placing the camera on Seijuurou’s lap.

At least they would be off the train in about an hour.

Drawing back, Seijuurou took the camera in his hand. “Of course.” Curse the train.

Kouki threw a peace sign and grinned wide, showing his teeth, eyes scrunched. His hair fell over his face a little, soft strands, framing his forehead, and Seijuurou kind of wanted to part his hair to kiss his forehead. He took about three pictures, then Kouki took one picture with neither of them sitting there. They had to clear their bags from the seat so he could take it. 

Kouki led him by his hand to the seat once again and pulled out his phone.

“And one for us.” He said and flipped the camera on the phone till their faces were on the screen. Kouki pressed the button to take the picture and Seijuurou was growing a little tired of all the train talk. As the timer went off, he quickly placed a peck on his cheeks and sat back, pretending as if nothing had occurred.

Kouki got flustered easily, and with that, he would probably forget the train for at least another twenty-minutes.

“S-Sei!” his cheeks were tinted pink, reaching to his ear, and Seijuurou was satisfied.

“Want to take another?” he asked, taking Kouki’s phone in his hand and looking at the picture. He timed it right, and the moment was captured forever.

Kouki gave half-hearted glare. “Sure,” he set the timer again and they posed. “Say ‘cheese’.” Said Kouki and he complied. As the timer went off, Seijuurou felt soft lips against his cheek. Kouki giggled and took the phone, pulling up the photo.

“I have taken my revenge.” He declared, and unlike Seijuurou, he was looking at the camera when he placed the kiss. “Now we match.” He said, sending the picture to him.

The rest of the train ride, Seijuurou attempted nothing else, and Kouki continued to admire the vehicle and gave him tidbits of information with regards to the line which he remembered.

When their bento arrived, they ate in silence. Kouki had grown quiet after their photos, he had stopped taking pictures in general, gazing at the scenery that passed by. Seijuurou tried to approach him, but it looked like he was deep in thought. Sure, he wanted to touch him, hear his voice and bask in his presence, but he made this plan solely for Kouki’s enjoyment. So he refrained from interfering with him. 

“I really can’t believe you did this.” Said Kouki, breaking the silence. “I just can’t.”

“We are here, are we not?”

“I can’t even believe that you are sitting beside me.”

This conversation. Insecurities plagued both of them, but Kouki was always more open about them. “I should be the one glad to have you by my side.” Replied Seijuurou.

Kouki looked up from the bento box, eyes watery. He worried at his lips. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

He felt his heart leap into his throat. The sudden hint of tears were unprecedented, but Seijuurou understood why. “I ask myself that in regards to you every day.”

Truly, what did he do to have someone like Kouki?

“B-but, you always spend so much on me, and I, I just, take you to cafes and parks and arcades,” He was crying openly now, but tried to wipe them away, as if they had never happened. “Heck I took you on a rollercoaster and it was Kuroko who had to tell me you were scared of them. But you…”

“I may not have enjoyed the rollercoaster, but I did enjoy the happiness it brought you.” Replied Seijuurou. “Sure, the cafes and parks were cheaper monetarily, but you more than made up for it with your presence and the overall experience.” He brushed away a strand of his light brown hair and cupped his face in his hand. “Never put yourself down over such things. I do not love you for your wealth.”

Kouki hiccupped and brushed the tears streaming down his face. “Just, just so we’re clear, I didn’t love you for your wealth either.”

“I know,” Seijuurou nodded. “You are in it for my body are you not?”

Kouki stared at him, mouth agape, and burst into laughter. “Oh my god, I sure as heck am not here for the jokes.” He clutched his stomach and tried to control his giggles, but Seijuurou wished he would continue, even if his laughter was at his expense. “Did Reo-nee tell something like that?”

He shook his head. “This was Kise.”

“Should’ve known.” Replied Kouki. They continued with the meal and conversed. Their families, the teams, friends, classes, discussions on which university to go to and which career they were interested in.

(“Oh, I was thinking of journalism?” said Kouki.

“I have not thought that far ahead,” replied Seijuurou. “Perhaps, a professional Shogi player?”

Kouki nodded. “You’d beat everyone, I bet you’d be the top player in less than year.”

“A year? You underestimate me.”

“Half a year?”

“Give me a month.”

Kouki chuckled. “Who taught you how to make jokes?”

“I am serious.”

“Knowing you, that’s probably it.”)

They reached their stop and the two stepped out. They quickly exited the station. There awaited a car, ready to take them to their resort. They would be staying at a _ryokan_ for the trip. It was on the traditional side, and their bookings consisted of a private _onsen_.

Kouki was excited even on the car ride over, looking at the architecture and the lakes that sprawled among the abundant vegetation, vibrant blues framed by emerald trees. Kouki often patted him to call attention to a bird, or some flower that dotted the roadside. Seijuurou took notice and often pointed some out himself. It was not exactly new, he had been to Hakone twice before, but Kouki looked like he was ready to stop the car and step out every ten seconds.

They finally reached, and Seijuurou had reached the conclusion that Kouki would most definitely have the same awed reaction to everything he saw. It was cute, he really should take a picture of it some time.

Entering their shared room, they unpacked and Kouki fell on the bed. “This place is beautiful.” He said, and turned to look out the window. They could view the mountains from their room, and the windows were wide, taking up more than half the wall. Seijuurou nodded in appreciation. The peaks were hidden behind clouds, moving slowly.

He sat beside Kouki, whose back was turned to him, and took it all in. The mountains, though beautiful, could not hold his attention for long. It was not just the view outside the window. It was the whole picture. He wanted to have this every day. He wished to wake up to something like this, where responsibilities did not lay heavy on his head, and things were beautiful. Where he could simply lie on the bed, without the strict purpose of sleep, and wake up to someone beside him.

Seijuurou let himself rest next to Kouki, slumping against the pillows. In a moment of sudden courage, he wrapped his arms around the boy, and snuggled into his back. Kouki stiffened in his hold for a moment, but relaxed quickly.

“What- What’s up?” he asked, placing a hand over Seijuurou’s arm that was wrapped around his waist.

Pulling him closer, Seijuurou closed his eyes. “I love you.”

They had said it before. But he could count on his hand how many times they had said it to each other. It was four times for both of them, because if one of them had said it, the other always returned.

“I love you too.” Replied Kouki, voice soft, tender, as he gently caressed his arm and held onto it. The score was even again.

He was not tired, but he could fall asleep right then and there.

The world felt so far away. Seijuurou snuggled closer, letting himself dream of a day where they could do this every day, without hesitance, without doubt, and he looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> THE AMOUNT OF RESEARCH I HAD TO DO FOR THIS MUCH I HATE MYSELF. 
> 
> Romansuka' is nothing but 'Romance Car'. It's really cute, it's called that because the arm rest between two seats aren't there, so you can sit close and hold hands and do whatever couples do when an armrest is not in the way of love(ahahaha i totally know what couples do ahaha). 
> 
> They took the Super Hakone, as mentioned, and the ryokan they're staying in is based on this place called 'Hananoyado Fukuya' in Hakone. It's bougie but traditional. 
> 
> I had to search up hotels and travel routes when a lot of sites aren't showing shit because of COVID-19 lolol. No sweeties I ain't planning a trip, just writing a fic for my fictional children.


End file.
